<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Makes People Do Weird Things by 3ndernotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982514">Rain Makes People Do Weird Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ndernotfound/pseuds/3ndernotfound'>3ndernotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:23:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ndernotfound/pseuds/3ndernotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongho has two rules he just might have to break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain Makes People Do Weird Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was listening to sex(catching feelings) by eden when writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongho has two rules</p><p> </p><p>1. rain is supposed to be sad.</p><p> </p><p>2. never fall in love with strangers.</p><p> </p><p>the first rule doesn't make sense out of context, and barely makes sense in context.</p><p> </p><p>the second seems reasonable for anyone with standards.</p><p> </p><p>now dongho is faced with a problem. he is very close to breaking his second rule for the pretty stranger he met in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>kang dongho has never been faced with a problem as such, and had zero idea of what to do. every time he rushed home in the rain, he bumped into the red haired stranger. they always found each other in the park that dongho used as a shortcut to get home.</p><p> </p><p>the strange thing about the stranger, he only came to the park when it's raining.</p><p> </p><p>dongho always argued to himself that rain is supposed to be sad. he hates those cheesy romance movies, and hates the scenes when they kiss in the rain. there's just so many logical reasons as to why they shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>perhaps he made the rule to spite sheesh romcoms, or maybe he's angry that he can't have a relationship that goes as well as theirs.</p><p> </p><p>——————-</p><p> </p><p>ahn jaewon had no reason to enjoy rain as much as he did. he just liked those scenes in cheesy romcoms where the couples kiss in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>perhaps he was waiting for his cheesy romcom to start, to find love.</p><p> </p><p>for some weird purpose, he thought the rain would bring that to him.</p><p> </p><p>everyday was the same. go to work, leave early like always, and go home. his life was no romance movie. jaewon just needed something to at least give him the phantom feeling of hope.</p><p> </p><p>every time he went out in the rain, he let his hopes rise. soon he began running into a much taller man with a rude looking scowl.</p><p> </p><p>over time the scowl turned to a neutral look, then a small smile. it seemed like the stranger slowly shared the same emotions as jaewon, like they had a connection without even speaking with each other.</p><p> </p><p>——————-</p><p> </p><p>dongho eventually gave up on his rules.</p><p> </p><p>they were proven meaningless by the pretty stranger with red hair.</p><p> </p><p>the stranger gave his name one day. a blurted sentence of barely intelligible words.</p><p> </p><p>dongho was able to stutter out his name, and slip the other a small business card.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>